1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair clipper attachment device for a fading haircut, i.e, forming a gradual increase in the length of hair cut from the neck to the head.
2. Description of the Related Art
The relevant art does not recognize the need for performing a fading function in hair cutting, because barbers rely on their skill in elevating the cutting blade as the hair is cut longer from the neck. However, the present invention can be readily removably attached to a modern electric hair cutter to enable one with less skill to perform the fading cut.
The related art of interest describes various hair clipper attachment devices. The related art will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,716,809 issued on Sep. 6, 1955, to Carl F. Malone describes a manually operated hair cutter having a blade assembly slidably mounted on an oscillatory comb member. The blade assembly is urged forward by moving the hair cutter on a pair of sponge rubber treaded wheels to cut hair progressively shorter as the hair cutter travels over the hair. The hair cutter is distinguishable for the opposite effect of cutting hair shorter as the device is urged forward on the hair, a manual cutter with only one cutting effect, and the reliance on a pair of wheels to activate the cutter.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,275,110 issued on Mar. 3, 1942, to Philip Monti describes an attachment to a manually operated hair clipper to obtain a frictionless surface of the clipper for contact with the skin during the cutting operation. The frictionless surface is provided by a series of rollers arranged in parallel relationship to one another and transversely across the cutter head. The roller attachment is distinguishable for lacking the mechanical ability to enable a change in the cutting height.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,048 issued on Mar. 3, 1992, to Daniel L. Sukow et al. describes a spring-biased cutting head assembly for electric hair trimmers which can be releasably and operably mounted on hair trimmers having differently configured support tongues with or without ribs on a lower surface. The cutting head assembly is distinguishable for its adaptation only to different trimmers and is not concerned with fading during hair cutting.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,013,229 issued on Sep. 3, 1935, to Mathew Andis describes a power driven hair clipper with an actuator for the movable blade supported by a set of crossed flat springs which permit a swinging movement and the actuator provided with an armature in the magnetic field. The hair clipper is distinguishable for not having a mechanical cutting height adjustment.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,007 issued on Jun. 29, 1971, to William M. Walton describes an electric hair clipper operating on a rechargeable battery. The hair clipper is distinguishable for lacking a mechanical cutting height adjustment.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,389 issued on May 21, 1974, to Leonard E. Bowerman describes an electric hair clipper with an improved blade driving means comprising a vibratory motor with an armature that is pivotally supported by an upright bearing. The clipper is distinguishable for not having a mechanical cutting height adjustment.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a hair clipper attachment solving the aforementioned problems is desired.